Harry Potter and the Game of Truth and Dare
by Sir Epic the Brave
Summary: Harry Potter and several other Gryffindors have stayed back during the winter holidays. However, they get bored until Hermione suggests a Muggle game of Truth and Dare. Chaos, hilarity, and romance ensues as Wizards learn just how fun the game can be. Severe AU, Crack!Fic, Smut/Lemons, Crass Language, Mature Pranks, Immature Humor, Comedy, etc.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is at all intended. No money is being made off this fic either.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is fic is purely for comedy so minimal mention will be made of the war and Voldermort. In fact, it might be in an alternate universe where none of that crap ever happened and Harry's parents are still alive. We'll see. Moving on though, this chapter contains a few mainstream pairings but I like them so deal with it. Also, it contains slight lemons and future chapters might contain smut and crass language.

There will also be many naught pranks so I could use some ideas of what they can do as they won't be banging each other all the time. In addition I will up the ante and include other houses as well so don't worry since things will stay fun and fresh. However, I would greatly appreciate your advice, tips, and feedback so leave a review of the pairings _you_ want to happen and the pranks you want to see done and I will consider putting them in future updates. But enough rambling and many thanks in advance for R&Ring this story.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was the winter holiday and Harry Potter was surprised at how many students chose to stay home for Christmas. Among them were Hermione, Ron, the Weasley Twins, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Angelina Johnson. Ginny Weasley wanted to stay back but her mother wouldn't hear of it. At least, this was in regards to the Gryffindor House. Harry heard rumor that others from other Houses stayed back but he wasn't sure who they were. He hoped that Malfoy wasn't one of them!

Also, all of the teachers, save the Headmaster, were gone. Only the house elves remained and Dumbledore was mostly away except to pop in every now and then. Apparently the adults considered the remaining students mature enough to stay by themselves. It was a breath of fresh air and Harry was enjoying the time without homework and curfew. Parties raged in the dormitories and most of the halls were pranked with booby-traps.

Students still had regular meal times thanks to the house-elves though it was less formal and strict as things usually were. There was also no dress robes so nobody touched the school uniforms. It was a pleasant surprise to see just how attractive the girls really were once they got those bulky robes off them. The main girl that caught his eye was Hermione though and he was shocked that he never noticed how hot she was becoming.

Harry wondered if Ron fancied her too but it seemed like the redhead was having a fling with Lavender Brown at the moment. Needless to say, it was teenage paradise but eventually the kids got bored. So they decided to play board games and card games. Eventually they lost interest in that too even though it was late at night. There was one game that no one else had played very much though and it was Hermione who suggested it.

"How about a game of Truth and Dare?" The curly-haired witch offered.

"Truth and what?" Lavender Brown asked curiously wrinkling her nose at the odd name.

"Truth and _Dare,_" Hermione corrected. "It's a Muggle game but don't be turned off by that."

"We've heard of that!" The Weasley twins chimed in. "You can get up to all sorts of mischief in that game."

"How so?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry snickered. He had heard of the game but never got the opportunity to play it due to having no friends outside Hogwarts thanks to the Dursleys.

"A person is picked and someone gets to ask that person either a question or give them a dare," Hermione explained. "If the person picks 'truth' then they must answer a question that is usually embarrassing and amusing. If they fail to answer the question they must remove one item of clothing. Same goes for 'dare.' If the person picks 'dare' they must do something either a person or the group agrees on usually of a sexual nature. It can be anything though like something they are afraid of or a prank that might go wrong. If they fail to cooperate then they must remove one item of clothing."

"What if they keep refusing to cooperate?" Angelina Johnson asked with a smirk.

"Then eventually he or she will become naked," Hermione blushed. "Such is the punishment for failure to cooperate and the unfortunate soul will have to remain in the nude throughout the course of the game."

"Sounds awesome!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes glazed over.

Everyone laughed though there were a few pink faces.

"Not if you're naked, Ickle Ronnikens," The twins chuckled. "Nobody would want to witness _that._"

"I wouldn't mind," Lavender Brown smirked causing Ron to blush.

Everyone chuckled and glanced around at each other awkwardly.

"So what do you say?" Asked Katie Bell. "Should we try this Muggle game? Certainly sounds much more fun than some magical games."

Harry felt himself grow hard at the thought of Katie nude though he tried not to show it. Katie smirked sensing his reaction and shared a knowing smile with her friend Angelina. After a few minutes, everyone agreed and there was a tense silence before Hermione took over.

"Since I thought of the game I get to go first and we'll go around clockwise next," She decided.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Hermione scanned the gathering, narrowing her eyes.

"Since this is kind of like a trial round," Hermione said. "Who would like to go first."

When there were no answers, Harry decided to man up and utilize his alleged Gryffindor courage.

"I'll do it!" He raised a hand, with a sheepish grin.

There were some deep breaths causing Harry to feel proud of himself although he felt more and more nervous as Hermione dragged things out.

"Truth or Dare, Harry?" Hermione asked smugly.

Harry paused, hesitating.

"Um…Dare?" Harry said slowly, instantly regretting the decision.

Hermione smiled broadly.

"Choose a boy or girl of your taste and kiss him or her passionately like new lovers," Hermione said quickly, blushing slightly as she said it.

There was a tense silence as Harry struggled who to pick. All of the gathered girls were hot indeed though his favorites were Hermione and Katie. However, Harry thought that Katie and Angelina might be going with the twins and so far as he knew, Hermione didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. But she was also his best friend so he didn't want to make things awkward between them. Then again, it was just a game and he was bound to kiss her at some stage.

Sucking in a deep breath, he threw caution to the wind and turned around to face Hermione. The Gryffindor witch looked startled but relaxed as Harry wrapped an arm around her back and held her neck tenderly. He didn't hesitate and kissed her soundly on the lips. Thanks to his flings with Cho and Ginny (they broke up last year) he learnt how to be a good kisser and this kiss was very intense and heated as the two Gryffindors battled for dominance. Unconsciously their hands roamed each other's bodies and Harry pulled Hermione onto his lap, feeling himself grow hard at the contact.

Once everyone got over the shock, there were some cat calls and wolf whistles and hollers causing the two friends to burst apart, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. But Hermione didn't remove herself from Harry's lap. Instead, she sat there facing the crowd and snuggled deeper into him. Harry couldn't resist a lopsided grin and wrapped his arms around Hermione as she rested against his shoulder.

"So…who goes next?" Lavender asked in a shocked voice.

"The person who was dared," Hermione quipped huskily.

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled broadly.

"Ron, truth or dare?" The Boy Who Lived asked purposefully.

Ron blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Harry retorted. "Didn't hear you."

"I said _dare!_" Ron stammered. "But I'm your friend so go easy on me, okay."

"No probs, mate," Harry chuckled. "However, I dare you to pick someone to go on a date with. What happens afterwards is up to you but it must be a romantic dinner as if you intend to court the person."

Ron went crimson as everyone guffawed and Harry felt proud of his challenged. The truth was that he knew Ron was secretly crushing on Lavender and Harry wasn't sure if they were together or not so this could be the push Ron needed to get things started. Despite being a Gryffindor, the redhead wasn't too brave or smart in that department.

"Lavender Brown," Ron squeaked. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Everyone cheered as Lavender said yes and kissed Ron on the cheek. The new temporary couple got extra cozy together and Harry couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment. When no one was looking, Ron threw Harry a grateful look and Harry nodded.

Then Ron cleared his throat and scanned the group.

"Katie Bell," Ron said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Katie grinned.

Ron paused, calculating inwardly and then smirked.

"Which of the Weasley Twins do you like best and would you go out on a date with said twin?" Ron asked cheekily.

Katie blushed and scowled at Ron causing everyone to hoot as if it was a drinking contest.

"Which Weasley!" They hollered. "Which Weasley! Which Weasley!"

The twins were grinning to themselves despite blushes and Angelina cast a sympathetic look at her friend. Finally Katie had enough and yelled at everyone to shut up which they did reluctantly.

"I like…" Katie thought aloud causing Fred and George to glare at each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
